Since the beginning of time, women have worried and struggled with the possibility of getting stretch marks during pregnancy. Doctors often just advise women to lather up with lotion or oil and hope for the best. Unfortunately, up to 90% of women develop stretch marks during pregnancy. Many women long for an effective solution.
During a woman's pregnancy, the skin on the woman's abdomen is stretched to accommodate the growing baby. This causes the skin to tear, leaving a permanent, scar-like appearance known as stretch marks or striae of pregnancy.
While the benefits of keeping natural oils on the expanding abdomen during pregnancy has been promoted and encouraged by the medical community, the problem lies in the fact that women living in a modern society wear clothing that immediately absorbs almost any and all skin care products and oils that are applied. This negates any advantage that would have been achieved by potential absorption of the products/oils by the skin over time. Other ideas to treat and/or lessen the severity of stretch marks after they have already formed have been tried without much success.